


【DMC/DN】pwp 《白色要素过多》

by Rodyy_Land



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 后入式, 指交, 站立式, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyy_Land/pseuds/Rodyy_Land
Summary: Dante说今天是白色情人节。于是Nero给他准备了三件白色情人节礼物。





	【DMC/DN】pwp 《白色要素过多》

**Author's Note:**

> Dante/Nero 纯pwp 基本无剧情  
> 轻微Nero恐水症设定  
> （来自于另一篇簧文《恐水症》）  
> 大概会有3章左右  
> 不保证射爆毕竟只是黄色废料发放  
> 欢迎讨论黄色脑洞搞爆小男孩  
> 祝阅读愉快，谢谢！

（一）Take your pants off

“恩？白色的衣服？为什么？”Nero刚从外面回来，裹挟着一身寒气面色冻的僵硬。  
他转身用力关严前门，把逃窜的暖气赶回事务所内。  
“我大概有一套，”崽想了下，但又嫌弃似的皱了皱鼻子。

“别问我为什么不穿，你深红色外套是为了血迹在上面不明显，我就非得穿着块白画布出任务去吗？”  
Nero边说边快速走到事务所的后方，那里有温暖的洗澡水和干爽的替换衣物。

原本Dante抱着胳膊趴在沙发上，像孩子等待糖果一样的姿势瞬间泄气。他仰身躺倒摊开手脚，开始了大叔特有的自怨自艾：  
“啊啊今天都白色情人节了，我坐在事务所干了一天的纸面工作了你也没打电话给我、”

Nero没等Dante说完就在浴室遥遥回道：“那是只是你之前欠G的，好歹也是事务所所有人你不能把所有工作都授权、”

“……没有打电话给我也没有带白色巧克力啊啊啊甚至连白色的衣服也不给我看！”

在Dante长手长脚反复扑腾的折磨下，  
那个质量上乘的真皮沙发也应和着Nero一起吱吱呀呀口吐芬芳：  
“不要像小孩子玩儿蹦床一样蹦沙发！你这个……！？如果饿的话冰箱里有芝士杯子蛋糕可以吗！”

崽大概已经放好了洗澡水准备开始享受美好的沐浴时光，Dante从沙发上起身朝浴室门口看去，掩住的门缝中是热腾腾的水汽蔓延，他忍不住嘴角弯起，一手摩挲着自己的胡茬：  
“还是祝你白色情人节快乐，kid。我去热点芝士蛋糕给你。”  
“……谢谢”

Nero大概也想不到Dante不仅没有接着说下去还给他热蛋糕去了，他看着满室蒸腾的水汽愣了一会儿，伸手搓了搓脸，小小的吸了口气。

Nero：“那个蛋糕要多烤一会儿，在冷冻库里。”  
他漫声应着：“用烤箱吗，Nero？”  
Dante觉着崽这澡洗的的连声音里都温润了起来，  
“用烤箱，”  
“时间是5分钟，上下火250度循环热风……”  
“等一下等一下等一下！”Dante开冰箱的手僵在半空中，  
“你知道我用烤箱烤蛋糕还不如让我用摩托车的后引擎给你加热来的更快一点！”  
Nero回应他的是巨大的水声，Dante摇了摇头，好吧，那句老话怎么说来着，一回生二回熟三回……  
“小心别呛着水！”Dante还是不放心的嘱咐。

那句老话是只是用来说人类的。因为恶魔大概到第五回才成功捧出了，一个不是那么带有巧克力基因的芝士杯子蛋糕。  
好在芝士就算烤焦了也闻上去很香。Dante在满室甜的腻人的芝士味道里安慰自己。

但是Nero这个澡洗的似乎时间长了一点。  
都半个多小时了崽怎么还没出来……  
Dante想起上次浴室里发生的事情有一些担心，把蛋糕放在茶几上往浴室走，“蛋糕都热好了，你还没有好吗？”  
“……Nero？”  
Dante走到了浴室门口刚准备拧下把手，崽在里面一把猛打开门，过于充沛的水汽像奶油芝士一样裹挟着Nero走了出来。

“哇哦！浴室里着火了吗，kid？”Dante看他急匆匆的往外走打趣着。  
只是他鼻腔里残留的浓烈芝士味，让热腾腾的Nero看上去……  
“看上去真美味。”Nero坐在沙发上面不改色的宣布。  
但是他没有打算伸手拿一个的动作，让Dante有些尴尬的揉了揉鼻子。  
“我保证这个应该还是可以的，毕竟我之前几个的卖相比这个惨烈多了……”

Dante现在注意到了，Nero不仅面不改色的坐着，他还面不改色的紧紧拉着裹着上半身的白色浴巾，湿漉漉的发梢把水滴在上面，点出一个个暗色的水印。

但这条擦头发的浴巾也未免太大了一点。  
Dante眼色暗了暗，也在Nero的身边坐下，靠在了沙发背上。  
他翘起腿，用脚尖点了点Nero穿着棉睡裤的腿，准备张嘴说些什么。

Dante看向崽的面不改色，  
其实也不是那么的面不改“色”。  
长时间的水汽蒸腾给崽平日白皙的脸上也蒸出了绯色，湿润润的眼眸把瞳色衬的更清晰了。尤其是那个挺翘的小鼻尖上，也是粉红一片。  
Nero察觉到Dante的目光快速的眨了眨眼，不适地揉了揉粘在一起的眼睫毛。  
就好像是哭过了一样，Dante想。

于是Dante改口成了一个不明意味的拟声词，脚尖又顶了顶崽的腿：  
“恩？”  
Nero像是走上战场去踢那些恶魔屁股一样，吸了口气坚定的直起了身体，慢慢松开裹着的浴巾，像是不知道下一步要做些什么好，直直的盯着前方，愣了一会儿才拿起来擦了擦头发。

于是Dante看到了Nero穿着的白色针织上衣。这是那套白色衣服里的……Dante发现了。  
与这件衣服类似款式的藏蓝色针织衫不同，因为崽平时很少穿，所以这件衣服更加新一点，或者说没有那么多的破洞与补丁。作为Nero衣服的一员来说，这甚至可能算得上是精心准备的了。

Nero躲闪的目光多少打量着Dante的反应，但是Dante只是保持着翘着腿的姿势，后背靠在沙发上，侧头不明所以的盯着他……说不定都没有在看着他，Nero想着。蛋那半长的头发太碍事了。  
崽放过了被自己擦的不剩半滴水的半湿发。微微侧过身对Dante说：  
“白、白色……情人节……快乐。”

“恩。”  
Dante看上去像是不为所动。  
暗光流动在他眼睛里。  
asshole。Nero边想着。  
You’re an asshole.  
一边倾过身子轻轻的覆上Dante的偷笑的嘴唇。

Dante不着急。  
这是Nero给他送的礼物，  
难得的花了这么长的时间和心思。  
奶油一样的害羞小男孩送上的情人节礼物，  
Dante心想，这个蛋糕可不能失败。

因此他在崽裹着浴巾的时候就已经打定了主意，得教会这个孩子如何正确的主动送出礼物。  
所以他翘起腿掩盖住已经勃起的事实。

Nero俯身亲吻了过来，Dante用拇指羽毛般轻轻扫过他的面庞。  
这一招在平时向来有效极了，  
因为Nero很快会被耳边的小小骚扰分心，然后失去牙关的攻坚战优势，  
让Dante的舌头在他嘴里翻搅，连着自己的舌头都毫无抵抗力的纠缠在一起，吮出黏糊糊的唾液分泌，连着呼吸心跳全都搅和在一起。  
而下半身会不听指使积极的响应Dante的吻，一下没一下的贴合在男人的身躯上蹭动。  
Dante发现后会笑的胸腔微震，微微放过Nero的舌头转而舔过牙齿，逼迫男孩张开牙齿放出喉咙里的舒服呻吟，他几乎有点成瘾的喜欢上Nero不小心咬着他的小声抱歉与被自己唾液呛住的呢喃。

但今天Dante忍住了，像个大人一样忍住不去提前拆开礼物。  
这是教学活动，Dante心想。  
所以他只是用手指持续摩挲着崽的眼角，甚至带上了一丝慈祥的意味。

慈祥？  
Nero接吻中微睁的眼一下子张开。  
Dante没有下一步进程的吻让Nero停下了动作，他拉开了距离看向Dante。  
皱起的眉头给Nero的脸带上了更多的稚气，因为崽皱眉的时候会微微翘起上唇，  
仿佛接下来要像好奇的孩子发问一样。  
Dante观察着只有自己知道的崽的秘密。

Nero察觉到毫无下一步动作的Dante，后悔着这件衣服果然没有预期“白色情人节”的效果。  
没有办法。我总不能直接裹着白色浴巾。那够白色了但是，嗯，不够白色情人节。  
Nero要离开似的直挺挺起身，把肩上的浴巾扔在沙发上，伸腿踢了踢翘着二郎腿的Dante，让他把腿放平。  
然后正对Dante脱下了棉睡裤。

崽穿着纯白色的棉质平角内裤。  
Nero抬脚踢开堆积在脚踝的棉睡裤，  
伸手按向Dante放平的大腿面，然后向前倾身坐了上去。  
由于坐的太靠近膝盖位置了，Nero的大腿被迫给大幅度分开。  
他膝盖真硬。Nero想。  
于是他扶着Dante的肩把自己往前挪了挪。  
最后一下正好把臀尖压在了Dante遮掩住的下半身重灾区，那里的火热硬度隔着薄薄的棉质内裤很快就可以察觉到。

Nero咧开嘴笑了笑。  
他就知道这个老家伙不可能忍住，  
这个爱做表面功夫的老家伙。  
Nero微微直起身用臀肉来回起伏的碾按。  
我可不仅仅做了表面的功夫，我由里而外都做足了功课，  
Nero不自觉的舔过自己微翘的上唇。  
Dante，等着吧。  
但是崽不知道的是情欲也已经由内而外将他准备的好好的。

当Dante看到同是白色系的棉质内裤的确有些惊喜。  
还没等到自己做出火辣的点评，Nero就一下子坐上了他的大腿，像是街边小酒馆里廉价的妓女为了仅仅50美分而在他身上磨蹭的时候，Dante开始发自内心的期待。

看来我把他教的很好，我的小男孩。  
他学的很快，他也学的很好。  
于是他伸手环住Nero出了薄汗的后背，微微用力按在蝴蝶骨，把男孩带近自己，Nero的急促润绵的呼吸在耳边更明显了。  
“Nero？”  
“…恩…？”崽的反应弧都被延长了，回应的声音里带着紧绷的颤抖感。

他的小男孩很紧张。不，这可不好。  
Dante不想让白色情人节只有自己当所谓的享乐者。  
再说kid学的很好，教学活动也可以到此为止了。学的好的孩子下课之后是可以拿到奖励的。  
Dante张开嘴用牙齿轻啃Nero近在眼前的锁骨，不带认真的撕咬着附在锁骨上的皮肉。  
按在蝴蝶骨上的手安抚一般的在略带水汽的后背上滑动，然后又随时停下用力捏一把紧实的背肌，把指印印章似的留在上面。

Nero感觉到Dante在咬他锁骨的那种熟悉的控制力时，强制拉开了自己沉沦的念头，转而抓住在自己背后滑动的手，  
带着那只手更快的向下，覆在了自己裹着薄棉的后臀上。  
Dante的手隔着棉布烫的惊人。  
然后崽慢慢领着Dante的手指找到两瓣臀肉之间隐藏的隙缝。他用Dante的手指在上面按压划圈，带出了隐隐黏腻的水声。

这下轮到Dante张大眼睛了。  
“Nero……”他深吸了一口气，  
崽暗笑着看着蛋的反应。就是这样。  
他给自己做好了扩张，他花了很长时间把自己的里面塞的满满的润滑，什么都不用操进去的时候也能像等待已久的处女一般往外流出汁水。

Nero扬起下巴骄傲的看向Dante，Dante咬在锁骨上的力道猛然加大，崽吃痛的低下头，在刚准备客气问候Dante的时候，Dante隔着内裤把两根手指并起用力的操进了Nero的里面。  
“Dante你！…恩恩……啊哈…！Dan…te！”  
崽瞬间无力顾及刚刚想问候的事情，满脑子都被下半身瞬间搅起来的快感刺激的脚尖都蜷缩了起来。  
Dante毫不含糊的就着棉布捅了进去，把手指第二指节勾起，在Nero准备的很好的肉穴里来回搓揉摩擦碾过。  
棉布吸满了黏稠的润滑变得不再那么干燥粗糙，反而像是隔着一层薄膜一样让双方都得不到满足感。  
但这不妨碍Nero被两根指头与一片棉布搞得浑身颤抖，他现在趴在Dante的肩头老实的喘气，不断的深呼吸也无法带走喉头挤压的娇喘。  
“唔嗯……Dante…那里可以了……啊哈！哼嗯……Dante……”  
“啊啊啊啊……够了Dante…够了、够了！”

不够，当然不够。这怎么够呢，我的小男孩。这还不够，还远远不够。  
Dante听着Nero毫无克制的呻吟声手上不经意的又是一个深入。  
“咿…！”Nero被那一下刺激的连带着大腿内侧都一阵痉挛。  
他另一只抚在Nero后背的手现在固定住了崽的后颈，这个动作像是将不听话的孩子强制抱回家一样。食指在后脑勺发际线处打圈，那里短发已经被汗浸湿了。

Nero在小小的匀着气的时候，不知道那两根手指已经从体内抽了出来。  
Dante将Nero的一条腿曲起踩实在沙发皮面上，从大腿下方的空间里撤回手掌，给男孩看流满他一整张手掌的罪证。  
“你…！”Nero回过神来的时候脸上也回满了血色。  
“第三处‘白色情人节’礼物，嗯哼？”

Dante的手掌上满是白色的温热黏液，如果不去闻，那看上去就是融化了的白色奶油。但是仔细闻的话是一股淡淡的果木味，……还有Nero的味道。

“…这是乳木果味的润滑油。”Nero看Dante一脸仔细的闻着手掌，闷声解释道，  
“就是乳木果的护手霜混上润滑剂，刚刚实在找不到白色的润滑剂…啊啊啊Dante你不要舔！”  
“味道不错，kid.”  
“恶，你真恶心。”Nero毫不留情的回道。

Dante闻言笑的亮出牙齿，胸腔震颤带着Nero也不知所以的放松了身体。Nero迷迷糊糊的想着这是他最喜欢与Dante做的时刻。老天他真爱这个男人笑起来的样子。

于是两人待开始发现下身的一塌糊涂与亟待解决的问题时，Dante用沾满白色“奶油”的手兜住Nero的阴茎，把它继续包在内裤里揉搓。他甚至手指朝下握住Nero裹满润滑剂的卵蛋，从下而上有节奏的揉搓着。在龟头的地方还别有用心的多碾了几下。  
Nero抓住Dante的头发微仰起脖子微抖了一下，呼吸又急促了起来，  
“真的吗？Dante？你非得这样？”  
“嗯哼，哪样？”手掌又用力一合，  
“……穿着…所有的衣服？”Nero低下头，  
看着Dante基本可以算得上是全副武装的衣服。  
虽然他黑色的裤子在指交的过程中，  
已经被Nero的“奶油”润滑剂搞的凄惨无比  
（是美妙无比，Dante会这样纠正）。

Nero吞咽了一下，身子微微后仰看向Dante的下面。  
现在已经不是Dante翘起二郎腿就可以遮掩的勃起程度了。  
Dante也暂时停下手上的动作看向Nero，  
“你要我怎么做？Nero？告诉我。”  
告诉我我才能给你奖励。乖，告诉我你想要什么。

“脱了你的裤子。”  
“take your pants off”


End file.
